powerrangerscrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Grayson
(Midfielder) (Forward) |number = 14 (MF) |element = Wind |team = Team Heroes Red Rangers Team Heroes Boys Earth Eleven (anime only) |seiyuu = Noriaki Sugiyama |debut_anime = Episode 001|relationships = *Carter Grayson (older twin brother) *Molly Grayson (stepsister) *Xavier Grayson (stepfather) *Carolina Grayson (mother) *Ryan Mitchell (brother-in-law) *Brian Mitchell (brother-in-law) *Dana Mitchell (wife) *Jane Mitchell (sister-in-law) *Victoria Mitchell (sister-in-law) *Captain Mitchell (father-in-law) *Jasmine Mitchell (mother-in-law) *Jennifer Grayson (niece) *Tristan Grayson (nephew) *Robin Grayson (stepbrother) *Della Grayson (stepsister) *Diamond Grayson (daughter) *Gregory Grayson (son) *Richard Grayson (father; deceased) *Sam Uley (cousin) *Embry Call (half-cousin) *Alison Uley (paternal aunt) *Levi Uley (paternal uncle)}}Henry Grayson is one of the main protagonists in Power Ranger Forever. He is a midfielder of Team Heroes and Red Rangers. He is the twin brother of Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger and the stepbrother of Molly Grayson. He is the Crimson Lightspeed Ranger. Background He was born in Mariner Bay, California with his parents, his stepsister, and his twin brother. He is the second child of the Graysons' family. Appearance In Power Rangers Forever he wore dark red shirt with blue pants. He also wore red shoes and white socks. At the beach he wore dark red purple swimming trunk. Henry wore dark red t-shirt that representative his ranger color. He wore the Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 7 on the white patch. For Team Heroes, he wore blue uniform with the number 14 on the back of the shirt. For Red Rangers, he wore red uniform with the number 14 on the back of the shirt. He has black short hair with brown eyes. Personalities Henry cares for his friends, and more importantly, his younger sister. He will do anything to help them. Hissatsu Manga Only= *'SH Dark Tornado' *'DF Flame Dance' ---- Anime Only= *'SH Prime Legend' *'OF Killer Fields' Power Rangers Forever= Young Form *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'DF Spinning Cut' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'OF Olympus Harmony' (Taisen Route only) Adult form *'SH Last Death Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'OF Illusion Ball' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Konton no Ou Astroth' (Young form) *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' (Adult form) Soul Power Rangers Forever *'SOUL Hayabusa' Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Rymour Aston' **'SK Quick Pass' *'MIMAX Christelle Walker' **'SK Stamina Plus 30' *'MIMAX Molly Grayson' **'SH Evolution' *'MIMAX Andy Delgado' **'DF Okehazama Wall' Game-exclusive Teams Power Rangers Forever *Hoenn Heroes *Sinnoh Heroes *L5 Heroes *Neo Dogwood Trivia *He is the genius game strategy like Kidou Yuuto (Dub name: Jude Sharp). *He and his brother, Carter are on the same soccer team in Power Rangers Forever. *His voice actor Noriaki Sugiyama voice Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto and Katsumi Morikawa from Cardfight Vanguard!!. See Also *Harold Grant; his evil counterpart *Tatsumi Ken; his sentai counterpart *Prince Henry, a prince of Grayson's royal family Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Midfielders Category:Team Heroes Category:Forwards Category:Power Rangers Crossover Wiki Featured articles Category:Red Rangers (team) Category:Soul User Category:Wind characters Category:Male Category:Team Heroes Boys Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Earth Eleven